My Pretty Boy !
by yoo araa
Summary: kau ingin tau siapa my pretty boy itu hyung ? kaisoo kaido fanfiction yaoi


hai, ini fanfict kedua aku hehehe fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya juniel - my pretty boy.

lagi suka sama lagunya juniel yang itu :D yah jadi ngomong yang ga penting deh haha

selamat membaca readers ! :)

- do not copas

- yaoi, boysloveboys

- jgn baca kalau ga suka

my pretty boy

semua meber exo turun dari van mereka, terlihat raut kelelahan diwajah setiap member exo. segara mereka semua masuk gedung sm entertaiment dan langsung menuju dorm mereka.

jam menuju 24.00 waktu korea, semua member masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing.

d.o pov's

hari ini sungguh melelahkan, tapi kami puas bisa menang dan membawa pulang piala. kurebahkan tubuhku dikasur setelah selesai mandi, kupejamkan mataku sejenak. tiba tiba..

"hyung apakah kau sudah tidur ?"

omongan kai membuatku membuka mataku, dan melihat kearahnya yang sedang berdiri disebelah kasurku dan menatapku. sungguh dia terlihat ganteng dengan handuk dilehernya dan rambut sedikit basah.

"ya hampir terlelap, kenapa jongin ?" balasku

"aku lapar hyung, masak kan aku sesuatu" pintanya dengan puppy eyes dan nada sedikit manja

aah sunguh kalo kai yang meminta, aku pasti tidak bisa menolak

"baiklah jongin, tapi besok kau harus mentraktirku es krim. setuju ?"

"ya baiklah hyung, nah sekarang cepat masakan aku makanan. dan bawakan kekamar yaa ?" balasnya padaku

"ya jongin"

kulangkah kan kaki ku keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur. saat sampai didapur, kulihat chanyeol hyung sedang duduk dimeja makan meminum kopi sambil bermain

"hai hyung, kau kenapa tidak tidur ?" tanyaku padanya sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil 2 bungkus ramyeon

"aku lagi tidak ingin tidur kyungsoo, hey kau sendiri ? kenapa kau malah memasak ramyeon ?" balasnya sambil meperhatikanku yang menghidupkan kompor

"kai kelaparan dan memintaku memasakan sesuatu untuknya"

chanyeol hyung hanya diam dan memperhatikanku memasak ramyeon. beberapa menit kemudian setelah ramyeonnya jadi, aku tuang ramyeon itu ke dua mangkok.

"kau mau hyung ?" tanyaku pada chanyeol hyung yang masih memperhatikan ku

"boleh, tapi temani aku makan disini. ramyeonnya kita bagi 2, kulihat sepertinya kau kelaparan"

"baiklah, tapi aku mengantarkan ini ke kai dulu ya hyung"

...

aku berjalan ke kamarku dan kai membawa nampan dengan ramyeon dan air putih. saat ku buka kamar pintu kamar, kulihat sesuatu yang membuat dadaku sakit. kai sedang berpelukan bersama baekhyun diatas kasur kai, terlihat baekhyun yang terlelap didada kai. kai memandangku...

"ssssttt, hyung taruh saja ramyeon ku itu diatas meja sini"

kuletakan ramyeon itu diatas meja yang berada disebelah kasur kai, semakin sakit karena harus melihat baekhyun tidur didada kai dengan jarak dekat. ingin ku segara pergi dari kamar ini dan meninggalkan mereka. tetapi disaat mau pergi tiba tiba...

greb.. dia menahan tangan kanan ku, membuatku secara otomatis melihat kearahnya

"hyung mau kemana ? kenapa keluar lagi ?" tanyanya padaku

"aku ingin menemani chanyeol hyung makan, karena disini aku takut mengganggu mu dengan baekhyun" balasku padanya sambil menarik tangan ku dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk membuka pintu

saat aku membuka knop pintu..

"hyung jangan salah paham, aku dan baekhyun hyung tidak ada apa apa. dan kau tau kalau hatiku ini hanya untuk my pretty boy" ucap kai yang membuatku melihat lagi kearahnya

"i know mr kim"

"hahaha you wanna know it ?" balas kai dengan smirknya

"no. its not my business"

kututup pintu kamar denga jantung yang berdetak cepat, aku bohong kalau aku tidak ingin tau orangnya. aku sangat sangat ingin tau, tapi aku takut saat aku tau kalau orang itu bukan aku. segara aku berjalan menuju dapur, dan langsung duduk dihadapan chanyeol hyung. kulihat chanyeol hyung sedang melamun.

"mari makan hyung" sapaku padanya dan memakan ramyeon ku

"dikamarmu ada baekhyun ?" tanya chayeol hyung sambil memakan ramyeonnya

"ya, dia tidur dipelukan kai. hyung lagi ada masalah dengannya ?"

"hanya salah paham kecil kyungsoo" balasnya yang sudah menghabiskan ramyeonnya dengan bersih

"hyung kau kelaparan ya ? cepat sekali menghabiskannya"

chanyeol hyung hanya membalasku dengan cengiran khasnya

"hem -_- hyung kau dan baekhyun salah paham kenapa ?"

"dia mengira aku menyukai mu kyungsoo, kau tau kan akhir akhir ini kita dekat tapi itu hanya sebatas hyung dan saeng. sedangkan dia dengan kai ? dia disaat aku tanya tentang kai pasti dia juga menjawab hanya sebatas hyung dan saeng. aku bisa mempercayainya, kenapa dia tidak bisa mempercayaiku ? sungguh aku sangat emosi mengingatnya. tadi kami berkelahi kecil karena itu, dia marah dan malah keluar kamar. aku tau dia pasti ke kamar mu untuk menemui kamjong" jawab chanyeol hyung panjang lebar

"sudahlah hyung biar aku bantu jelaskan ke baekhyun hyung nanti, sekarang mari tidur aku sungguh mengantuk" balasku padanya sambil berdiri dan menaruh mangkok bekas kami berdua

"ya baiklah, jaljayo kyungsoo aku kemarku duluan" jawab chanyeol hyung sambil mengelus rambutku lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya

aku pun mencuci mangkok itu namun tiba tiba

greb

sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang, dan sebuah kepala menyandar dibahuku

"kai..."

"hyung kenapa kau lama sekali bersama chanyeol hyung ?" tanyanya padaku

"kai kau membuatku terkejut, aku mendengarkan ceritanya tentang baekhyun. lepaskan kai..." jawabku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanyannya yg memeluk pinggang ku

"tidak, biarkan seperti ini hyung"

"ayolah kai aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur. lepaskan..."

bukan melepasku kai malah menggendongku ala bridal style dan bejalan menuju kamar

"yak kai, turunkan aku"

"hyung mengantukkan ? makanya aku gendong hyung ke kamar" balasnya sambil membuka pintu yang tertutup dikit dan membawaku masuk dan menidurkan ku ditempat tidurku

"baekhyun mana ?" tanyaku padanya melihat tempat tidurnya kosong

"dia digendong chanyeol hyung dan dibawa kekamarnya" jawabnya sambil tidur disamping ku dikasurku

"hei kai, kenapa kau malah tidur disini tidur dikasur mu sana"

kai hanya dia dan menutup matanya, apakah dia sudah tidur ? cepat sekali dia tidur. hah sungguh jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari saat kai memelukku, dan sekarang makin berdetak cepat karena wajahnya yang ganteng itu semakin ganteng saat tidur.

"jaljayo kai, selamat malam" ucapku menyentil hidungnya pelan dan menutup mataku

...

sinar mentari masuk ke jendela kamarku, menyapa kulitku dan membuatku sadar langit sudah mulai siang. kubuka mataku dan ku kerjapkan berkali kali. dan seseorang sedang menatapku dan tersenyum, kai.

"sudah bangun hyung ?" tanya nya padaku

"heeem, jam brp ini ?" balasku sambil menggeliat dikasur

"jam 10 hyung" balasnya yang masih memperhatikan ku

"oh baru jam 10 ? hah /? apa /? jam 10 /? kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku aku harus membuat sarapan" balasku dan langsung bangun ingin lari keluar kamar tapi tanganku ditahan oleh kai dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

posisiku sekarang berada diatas badan kai, dan muka kami saling berhadapan. jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, sangat cepat. tapi tanganku yang berada didada kai juga merasakan detak jantung kai berdetak sangat cepat.

"hey tenang saja hyung, mereka semua pergi dengan pasangan mereka kencan, hanya tinggal kita didorm berdua" ucapan kai membuat ku diam berada dipelukannya dan hanya bisa menatapnya

"hyung kau ingin tau siapa my pretty boy itu ?" ucapnya lagi dan aku hanya membalas dengan menatapnya lagi, otakku menyuruhku berdiri dari pelukan kai tapi hatiku dan badanku menolak sehingga membuatku masih dalam posisi pelukannya

aku baru tahu cara kerja otak yang bisa ditolak kalo hati dan badan menolak

"dia itu kau, mata yang membuatku gila hanya dengan memandangku saja" ucap kai dengan mencium kedua mataku dan aku mengerjapkan mataku

"hidung yang mancung membuatku iri" lanjutnya sambil mencium hidungku dan membuat pipi ku merona

"pipi yang berisi sangat manis ketika merona" lanjutnya lagi sambil mencium pipiku yang tambah merona

"dan bibir indah yang membuatku ingin menyiumnya saat tersenyum tertawa bernyanyi bercerita, keliatannya rasanya manis" kai langsung menyium bibirku dengan lembut, aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku dan mencoba membalas ciuman kai. merasa dapat respon, kai memegang tengkuk ku.

selang beberapa menit kai melepaskan ciummannya

"hey, would you be mine my pretty boy ?" tanya kai sambil mengusap rambutku

"yes i would, kamjong" balasku langsung memeluknya

saat memeluknya aku merasakan kai menyium bagian leherku

"apa yang kau lakukan pervert ?" tanyaku pada kai dan segera bangun dari pelukkannya

"ayolah hyung, aku hanya mau melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini aku tahan. hyung kau belom mandi kan ? ayo mandi bersamaku" balasku sambil menguluarkan smirk andalannya

"andwee" aku langsung lari masuk kekamar mandi tapi saat aku mau menutup pintunya kai menahan pintunya

"mau lari kemana hyung, mari mandi bersama"

selanjutnyaa dipikirin sendiri yaa mereka ngapain sambil mandi... wkwkwkwk

...

dari luar kamar kaisoo, sepasang kekasih mengintip dan tertawa melihat adegan kai menembak kyungsoo. yang satu tiang listrik yang satu ber eyeliner. tebak siapa ? hahahaha

end !

ini fanfict kedua, udah lama buatnya tapi baru sempet nge publish. maaf ya kalo ceritanya aneh atau ga nyambung.

gamshamida yang sudah membaca, salam 365xoxo ! :D review ya kalo mau memberi saran ;)


End file.
